


Moonlight and Little Waves

by kwonhershey



Series: Moonlight [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, M/M, Moonlight, Romantic Fluff, i was feeling really fluffed, it was in my notes it took so much convincing to post this, just relaxing, meanie with friends, part 2??? side ship?? yes, this was supposed to be a spin off to my jeongceol au oOps a what??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhershey/pseuds/kwonhershey
Summary: mingyu almost cries listening to i was made for loving you thinking about a certain boy





	Moonlight and Little Waves

After a few hours as some of them have sobered up, some passed out and others on the hammock, Mingyu and Wonwoo walk over to the little tidal island if you may call it that. Surrounded by water from the deeper part of the beach, the low tide helped giving them a more private little island of their own. 

Mingyu laughs at Wonwoo who was holding a lamp, which Seokmin insisted on letting them take, being a dork.

Seokmin’s speaker (outdoor speaker as he categorized) was blasting out mellow music that he and Vernon shamelessly listen to.

Mingyu pulls Wonwoo down, both of them sitting next to each other facing the water, little waves of water cooling their toes. The moonlight making the mood prettier than it already is, the faint voices of their friends from afar and the light from the resort behind them. 

It was perfect.

So, Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo who gives him a smile, hands idly playing with the other.

Wonwoo sighs, lying down in the sand, “I thought this only existed in books.” 

“I thought it only happened in movies,” Mingyu replies with a smile and what he sees makes him want to cry. Wonwoo laughs, his eyes crinkling and his nose scrunched up. 

_ He’s happy. _

Mingyu feels like crying knowing he’s happy. He’s so happy. 

Completely lost, he leans down to Wonwoo’s lying figure but he meets him halfway pressing his lips on his as he holds the younger’s nape.

Emotional as he is, Mingyu feels his eyes stinging as he hears Wonwoo inhale deeply, Seungkwan’s Let Me by Zayn playing in the background, and the smile he has now.

Wonwoo pulls away, an amused smile on his face, “Why do you look like you’re about to cry,” he asks wiping Mingyu’s eyes with his thumb.

Mingyu chuckles closing his eyes, leaning on to Wonwoo’s thumb. 

“You make me very happy.” 

_ Wow _ , Wonwoo tilts his head unconsciously and sits up to cradle Mingyu’s cheeks, “You’re so cheesy it’s honestly hard not to cringe,” Mingyu pouts, “but you make me happy. Really, thank you, Gyu.”

After a few seconds, they let the silence of a secluded resort take over, a faint Talking to the Moon and Jihoon singing from afar, and the tiny waves of the water. Wonwoo leans his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, the younger’s hands encasing his knees on his chest and Wonwoo holding his arm. 

It was moments like this that Mingyu’s reminded that Wonwoo is just as deep into this as he is – that he shouldn’t be afraid. Not anymore. 

Rough times or not, Mingyu knows what he wants. 

“Soonyoung’s a mess.” Wonwoo says, surprising the younger.

He leans down, pressing a soft kiss on Wonwoo’s head before looking front again, “Jihoon’s sure of him, though.” Mingyu defends.

“He knows that, it’s just – he doesn’t want to lose him, not when he already has him, you know? Which is pretty useless looking at them now.” 

Wonwoo chuckles, “Guess we’re all afraid of the same thing.” 

And Mingyu snorts, his body jolting as he does, “You all should have nothing to worry about.” He nudges Wonwoo’s head with his shoulder and the other laughs, “Yeah.”

A few more minutes of silence, Mingyu smiles as he hears Joshua screaming at Seungkwan and then he hears Tori Kelly’s I Was Made For Loving You.

Wonwoo inattentively smiles remembering how Mingyu would play the song non-stop. He slowly stands up and Mingyu looks at him  _ should we get back? _

But his silent question was answered when Wonwoo makes him scooch his legs, planting himself in between. Mingyu only sheepishly smiles.

The older grabs Mingyu’s arms, gently wrapping them around his waist. They both simultaneously sigh in content.

_ This is it. _

Mingyu nuzzles his chin on the side of Wonwoo’s head, “You make me absolutely nuts.” 

“You make me feel things.”

Mingyu giggles in high pitch, shaking his head disbelievingly. 

Again, they watch the sky as Wonwoo leans his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, his legs caging Wonwoo’s outstretched legs and their arms around each other’s on Wonwoo’s abdomen.

Looking back, he smiles at how vocal and open Mingyu has become even if it took almost a year, he completely trusted Wonwoo in this relationship that this was both of them, not one but two. Mingyu being too worried the older didn’t reciprocate what he felt and the thought of ending everything so abrupt had scared him.

So when Mingyu speaks, it surprises him.

“Babe,” Mingyu tightens his arms gently, his warm breath hitting Wonwoo’s temple, “the reason why I didn’t want to –“

“Mingyu, we’ve talked about this, remember? We’re fine now, aren’t we?” He gently asks, looking up at the younger but not forgetting to kiss his chin.

“No, I know,” he slowly lets out, “I just – I want to tell you something damn it, stop ruining the moment.” Mingyu rushes out rolling his eyes but Wonwoo laughs again, patting Mingyu’s arm.

“Sorry, okay okay, go on.” 

“Ruined the mood.” He pouts down.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “Aish, go on.” Kissing him on the cheek.

“Yeah, okay,” he starts, licking his lips, “I didn’t want to go on because you scared me. Okay? What I felt about you, how I felt about you – scared me. But, I’m not anymore.” Mingyu smiles looking at the wave tickling their toes.

“So when I think about figuring where I want to work, what I want my curtains to look like, what kind of air detoxifier I have to buy, and all that sorts,” he breathes, “I want you next to me. I want you to be there and pick out, hopefully, brown blackout curtains, or ocean scented detoxifier – maybe vanilla because that’s your favorite scent.”

And in the midst of Mingyu’s heartfelt speech, Wonwoo wants to burst, to scream at everyone that yes  _ I’m in love with Mingyu as he is with me, maybe even more. _

“I just, I can live without you,” Okay Mingyu, “but, I’d rather you be in it.” 

So, Mingyu lets out a shaky breath and if it weren’t for Wonwoo holding his hands, he’d be terribly shaking, “It’s you, for me.” 

So he smiles, shaking his head fondly turning his body to look at his boyfriend properly, 

He kneels in front of him as he takes Mingyu’s face in his hands, Mingyu instinctively holding on to Wonwoo’s hips, “I love you too.” 

Wonwoo leans down, Mingyu meeting him halfway. Their lips meet, Mingyu taking in Wonwoo’s bottom lip and they stay like that, putting every fondness into it. And then Wonwoo moves his lips, Mingyu following. 

They tilt their heads, Mingyu nibbling on Wonwoo’s lip and he opens his mouth a little. He gently glides his tongue on the other’s and  _ fuck _ ,  _ he could do this forever. _

Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s tongue, sucking on it a little before they both decide to go back to kissing.

He pulls away and momentarily opens his eyes to watch his boyfriend’s face, cheeks blushing, swollen glistening lips and his eyes closed softly, making him lean again pecking a soft kiss.

Mingyu chuckles as Wonwoo goes back to his previous position, arms going right back where the my belong, around Wonwoo’s middle. 

“You’re such a sap.” 

“Alright, tongue sucker.” Mingyu retorts which earns him an elbow on the stomach, in return – he grunts.

Wonwoo smiles triumphantly, getting lost in Mingyu’s warmth. 

He hums staring out, “The moon looks beautiful tonight.” 

Mingyu tightens his arms around him, giving Wonwoo a kiss -- _ because they can never have enough --  _ on the top of his head.

“I love you too.” 

The moon was indeed bright, they’re happy, their friends are happy and the waves are calming. So when he hears the song about to end, he snuggles into Wonwoo’s crook of his neck absolutely everything and everyone, especially a man named Jeon Wonwoo.

_ all i know is, darling, i was made for loving you. _

**Author's Note:**

> i havent edited yikEs but i hope you enjoy i hope soonhoon is next


End file.
